Once Upon A Time In The Prefect's Bathroom
by Opal Chalice
Summary: Satu lagi persembahan dari saya untuk semua penggemar pairing Sevmione. Alkisah, di suatu malam, di Kamar Mandi Prefek, terjadi sebuah insiden yang tidak disengaja yang membuat Hermione dan Severus saling mempertanyakan perasaan mereka terhadap satu sama lain. Mature content. NC-17. PWP.


_**Disclaimer**_** : Harry Potter dan segala macamnya adalah milik JK Rowling. Saya hanya meminjam saja untuk menuangkan sedikit ide dengan tanpa mengambil keuntungan material darinya. **

**A/n : Cerita ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari sebuah fanfic yang ditulis oleh salah satu Author Fanfic SSHG idola saya sepanjang masa Ms-Figg atau Ruth Solomon, yang berjudul In The Prefect's Bathroom. Mungkin beberapa penggemar pairing Sevmione udah kenal beliau, terutama karena fanfic-fanficnya bener-bener brilian dan **_**hot**_**! Anyway, yang satu ini versi saya sendiri, karena saya lebih suka Sevmione dengan Hermionenya udah umur 20-an.**

**Once Upon A Time (In The Prefect's Bathroom)**

Selama ini Hermione selalu menganggap Severus Snape sebagai pria yang penuh misteri. Dengan pakaian hitam-hitam yang menutup rapat tubuhnya, jubah yang selalu berkibar menyapu lantai setiap kali ia melangkah, dan deretan kancing yang berbaris rapi mulai dari leher sampai ke pertengahan lutut, Severus Snape adalah enigma. Dia sukar dipahami. Seolah ada kepingan puzzle besar yang ia sembunyikan jauh-jauh di dalam dirinya dari mata orang lain. Tak perlu mengajaknya bicara untuk tahu. Penampilan Severus sudah sangat menggambarkan bagaimana kemisteriusan dirinya.

Lalu bagaimana jika semua penutup aurat yang rapat itu terlepas dari tubuh pria itu? Well, sebenarnya sih Hermione tidak pernah ingin tahu. Merlin, ia bahkan tak pernah berani membayangkannya. Namun sialnya—atau justru untung—hal itulah yang saat ini sedang tersaji di depan matanya.

Seorang Severus Snape tampil polos tanpa selembar benangpun di tubuhnya. Dan Hermione tidak sedang bermimpi! Dia memang benar-benar sedang melihat Potion Master legendaris itu berenang tanpa busana di Kamar Mandi Prefek dan ketika pria berambut hitam kelam itu muncul ke permukaan untuk memungut handuknya, Hermione bisa melihat bagaimana wujud Severus seutuhnya. Telanjang bulat. Sebulat-bulatnya.

Hermione sampai lupa bernafas. Ia tak bisa bergerak. Kedua tungkai kakinya lemas. Pemandangan yang terpampang di hadapannya membuat wanita itu sampai lupa segalanya. Indah. Mempesona. Memukau. Entah bagaimana lagi cara mengungkapkannya, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Hermione tidak tahu apa jawabannya.

Tubuh Severus ramping dan tinggi atletis. Tidak kekar, tapi cukup berisi dengan otot-otot padat di tempat yang tepat. Dadanya bidang dan dihiasi bulu-bulu halus berwarna hitam. Perutnya rata dan licin. Kulitnya putih pucat, hampir sepucat bulan di kala purnama. Di beberapa bagian tubuhnya terdapat bekas-bekas luka yang memanjang dan berwarna merah muda pucat, mirip bekas luka cambukan, hanya saja Hermione tahu persis kalau itu adalah luka-luka terkena kutukan Cruciatus. Bagian yang paling banyak dihiasi luka tersebut adalah bagian dada, perut, dan punggung. Anehnya, keberadaan luka-luka itu justru menghasilkan kesan garang dan berbahaya, sekaligus jantan dan mempesona.

Hermione belum banyak melihat tubuh polos seorang pria untuk bisa menyimpulkan ini, tetapi menurutnya Severus Snape adalah makhluk Tuhan paling seksi yang pernah dilihatnya dalam dua puluh lima tahun masa hidupnya.

"Belum puas menontonku? Apa perlu aku menari juga? Kalau itu kulakukan, kupikir kau harus membayarku, profesor Granger."

Ucapan bernada sinis dan angkuh itu membuat Hermione serta-merta kembali ke alam sadar. Pandangan matanya yang tadi terpaku ke tubuh bagian tengah Severus seketika bertautan dengan mata tajam si pemilik tubuh indah. Namun itu tidak membuat Hermione sontak bisa bersuara. Ia hanya bisa bengong dengan mulut setengah terbuka.

"Lidahmu digondol kucing?" tegur Severus, seraya melilitkan handuknya di pinggang, efektif memblokir bagian tengah tubuhnya dari tatapan Hermione. Bagian yang mampu membuat Hermione panas-dingin itu kini aman dan terlindungi.

Hermione melotot kesal, namun kerutan di salah satu sudut bibir Severus menandakan kalau pria itu hanya menggodanya. Tertangkap basah sedang mandi, pria berambut hitam itu justru hanya menyeringai angkuh.

Alih-alih bisa memikirkan satu saja kalimat untuk menjawabnya, Hermione malah melakukan tindakan yang biasa dilakukan oleh seorang pengecut. Ia mengambil langkah seribu.

ooo000ooo

Severus hanya bisa menyeringai kecil saat melihat Hermione kabur terbirit-birit dari kamar mandi Prefek. Sejujurnya ia juga tak kalah shock begitu mendapati ada orang lain yang masuk tepat ketika ia baru saja muncul dari permukaan air, dan mengetahui kalau orang itu adalah profesor Hermione Granger, Severus seolah mendapat jackpot. Terutama setelah melihat sendiri bagaimana respon wanita itu.

Wajah cantiknya merah padam, bahkan sampai ke ujung cuping telinganya. Kedua mata cokelatnya terbelalak kaget, tetap terpaku seolah tersihir. Bibirnya yang merah muda menggiurkan setengah terbuka dan tak bisa berkata-kata. Severus tak pernah menyadari kalau Hermione tampak lebih manis ketika sedang terkejut. Terbersit pemikiran nakal kalau ia harus sering-sering bertelanjang bulat hanya untuk bisa melihat ekspresi cantik itu. Tetapi Severus lekas-lekas menyingkirkan ide konyol itu.

Tiga tahun lalu Hermione datang menggantikan posisi Minerva McGonagall sebagai guru Transfigurasi sekaligus Kepala Asrama Gryffindor, dan tiga tahun pula wanita itu konsisten merecoki hidup Severus. Dia tak pernah bosan memprotes setiap kali Severus memberi detensi kepada murid Gryffindor, juga tak pernah takut untuk membalas ucapan sinis Severus dengan bantahan-bantahan cerdasnya, dan yang paling menjengkelkan, wanita itu bahkan tidak takut untuk menjajah laboratorium Ramuan yang selama ini menjadi wilayah kekuasaan Severus.

Sejak setahun yang lalu, tepatnya ketika awal tahun ajaran baru, Hermione Granger mendadak masuk tanpa diundang ke dalam laboratorium Ramuan dan berkata dengan penuh percaya diri kalau dia sudah mendapat ijin dari Kepala Sekolah McGonagall untuk memakai laboratorium itu secara rutin. Severus belum lupa bagaimana gusarnya ia kala itu. Minerva McGonagall boleh saja menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah Hogwarts, tapi ia tak boleh memberi ijin semaunya tanpa berkonsultasi dulu dengan Severus. Namun Hermione tetap kukuh tak bergeming. Dengan tenang ia meladeni kemarahan Severus, bahkan tak kalah ganasnya melawan. Minerva dan dibantu beberapa guru sampai harus turun tangan untuk menengahinya. Untungnya, sebelum atap kastil Hogwarts runtuh akibat kedahsyatan cekcok mulut di antara mereka, Severus pun akhirnya mengalah.

Sejak saat itu, ia harus merelakan laboratoriumnya digunakan rutin tiap seminggu sekali oleh Hermione. Jatah satu hari pun dimanfaatkan baik-baik oleh wanita itu. Masuk ke laboratorium pagi-pagi benar dan baru keluar larut malam. Begitu seterusnya, sampai suatu ketika Severus tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa ingin tahunya.

"_Meraih gelar Master dalam bidang Arithmancy dan Transfigurasi masih belum bisa membuatmu puas, profesor Granger. Kau masih ingin membuktikan diri kalau kau serba bisa," sindir Severus setelah mendapat jawaban atas keingintahuannya. Rupanya Hermione bermaksud mengambil kuliah jurusan Ramuan di Universitas Golpalott dan ia meminjam laboratorium Ramuan demi mempelajari materi pelajaran kelas tujuh yang tidak sempat ia dapatkan dulu. _

_Kedua pipi Hermione memerah, entah karena marah atau malu, tapi Severus lebih suka pilihan yang pertama. _

"_Kuliah Ramuan di Universitas Golpalott adalah sebuah tantangan besar, Profesor Snape. Tujuh tahun lalu aku gagal lolos ujian masuk dan justru diterima di pilihan keduaku—jurusan Transfigurasi. Setelah lulus tiga tahun kemudian, aku masih terus mencoba dan lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa diterima di pilihan kedua—jurusan Arithmancy. Sekarang untuk ketiga kalinya aku akan mencoba dan kali ini harus berhasil."_

_Severus sempat melihat puncak kepala Hermione seperti mengepulkan asap. Ia tak tahu ada orang yang begitu ambisius, begitu bersemangat, dan penuh gairah dalam usahanya meraih sesuatu. Diam-diam ia memuji kekuatan tekad Hermione. Severus membayangkan kalau semua semangat dan gairah itu disalurkan ke suatu aktifitas yang lebih menyenangkan di atas ranjang, bisa dipastikan Hermione mampu membuat para pria kelabakan. Namun sampai saat ini Hermione masih betah melajang. Mungkin karena wanita itu terlalu sibuk mengejar karir dan memuaskan dahaganya terhadap ilmu pengetahuan, tebak Severus._

"_Kau tahu aku tidak pernah menyelesaikan studiku di Hogwarts, profesor Snape," ujar Hermione pelan, nada sesalnya membuat lamunan Severus buyar. "Seandainya aku meneruskan kelas tujuhku yang sempat tertunda… tapi pada saat itu keadaan tidak memungkinkan."_

_Dalam hati Severus mengiyakan. Keadaan pada saat itu memang tidak memungkinkan bagi siapapun untuk memikirkan tentang studi yang tertunda. Delapan tahun yang lalu, suasana sedang carut-marut. Usai perang besar yang menumbangkan Voldemort beserta anak buahnya, banyak sekali hal yang harus dibenahi. Merawat yang luka-luka, memakamkan yang meninggal, merenovasi kehancuran di sana-sini, dan lain sebagainya. Belum lagi masalah dari sisi psikologis. Rasa trauma, teror, sedih, marah dan kehilangan menghantui banyak orang, termasuk murid-murid Hogwarts yang kala itu terlibat dalam pertempuran. _

"_Tak ada gunanya menyesali hal yang sudah terjadi. Terutama kalau kau sudah melakukan hal terbaik yang bisa kau lakukan pada saat itu. Terkadang, kau harus mengorbankan satu hal yang kau anggap penting demi sesuatu yang lebih besar," ujar Severus dengan nada sedikit lebih lembut dari biasanya. "Di saat yang sama, justru aku sedang tergolek lemah. Tak berdaya untuk melakukan apapun."_

_Mengingat kejadian yang sudah berlalu membuat Severus merasa hampa. Berjuang melawan maut akibat gigitan Nagini, Severus sempat koma selama berbulan-bulan sebelum akhirnya siuman hanya untuk diseret ke pengadilan. Dengan kesaksian dari Harry Potter dan beberapa kenangan yang ditinggalkan dalam Pensieve Albus Dumbledore, akhirnya Severus dinyatakan bebas dari segala tuduhan. Tak cukup itu saja, nama baiknya dipulihkan. Bahkan ia pun dianugerahi medali Order of Merlin kelas satu. Keadaan mulai membaik sejak saat itu. Severus bisa kembali mengajar di Hogwarts, di saat yang bersamaan ia juga membangun lagi reputasinya sebagai salah satu Potion Master terbaik di Britania Raya._

"_Itu tidak benar," bantah Hermione cepat. "Kau sudah melakukan jauh lebih banyak daripada yang kulakukan, Profesor Snape. Melebihi dari siapapun, bahkan. Kupikir kaulah pahlawan yang sesungguhnya."_

_Severus memincingkan kedua matanya. "Aku bukan pahlawan, Profesor Granger. Tak ada pahlawan yang berjuang hanya demi menuntaskan rasa bersalahnya atas kematian seorang wanita. Semua pahlawan berjuang demi kebaikan banyak orang. Tidak sepertiku. Aku punya pamrih tersendiri."_

"_Kebanyakan pahlawan sejati justru tidak merasa dirinya adalah pahlawan," balas Hermione, tersenyum manis. "Dan kau terlalu menyederhanakan tujuanmu berjuang selama dua puluh tahun, meski kuakui tujuanmu terkesan jauh lebih romantis daripada tujuan para pahlawan pada umumnya."_

"_Menurutku kau naïf, Profesor Granger," dengus Severus._

"_Menurutku kau keras kepala, Profesor Snape." _

Tiga tahun mengenal wanita itu lebih dekat, Severus terpaksa mengakui kalau anggapannya tentang Hermione salah besar. Hermione bukan wanita yang ambisius mengejar pujian dan rasa hormat dari orang lain. Dia juga bukan wanita yang mudah ditaklukkan. Dan kalau itu belum cukup, kejadian di kamar mandi Prefek ini juga membuktikan kalau Hermione bukan wanita yang dingin tanpa hasrat. Rona merah yang semburat menghiasi wajah cantiknya adalah pertanda kalau dia punya gairah, sama seperti wanita normal.

Severus selalu menyukai tantangan dan menundukkan Hermione Granger adalah tantangan terbesarnya setelah ia meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai agen ganda.

ooo000ooo

Hermione masih belum bisa meredam debar kacau di jantungnya. Bukan main kencang sampai-sampai serasa mau copot. Dia baru saja melihat Severus Snape telanjang bulat, dan itu bukan sesuatu yang mudah dilupakan. Setiap kali memejamkan matanya, ia seakan dibawa kembali ke kejadian tak terduga itu. Mengingat tubuh indah dan gagah itu basah, kulit putihnya yang berkilau menggoda, dan seringai berpuas diri Severus yang menyebalkan. Super duper triple menyebalkan.

Dalam hati, Hermione merutuk keras-keras. Kenapa seorang pria dingin dan arogan seperti Severus bisa punya tubuh seindah patung Dewa Yunani? Tubuh yang mampu menghasilkan gelombang panas di perut bagian bawah Hermione, membuat jantungnya berontak, dan memompa darahnya kencang.

Hermione belum pernah merasakan sensasi seperti ini. Malu sekaligus bersemangat. Lemas, namun di saat bersamaan juga bergairah. Ia hanya sempat memandangi tubuh polos Severus selama kurang dari dua menit, namun sensasi yang diakibatkan terasa jauh lebih lama dari semenit-dua menit.

Merlin, Hermione yakin dia akan terus panas-dingin begini selama berhari-hari. Berbulan-bulan, bahkan! Dan selama sensasi ini belum hilang, dia tak akan mampu bertemu muka dengan Severus Snape. Oh, dia tidak akan mampu menahan perasaan yang bergejolak di dalam dirinya.

Selain itu Hermione juga yakin Severus akan memanfaatkan setiap kesempatan yang ada untuk menggoda dan mempermalukannya. Mereka berdua memang bukan teman. Bukan juga musuh. Hubungan mereka sulit untuk dijabarkan. Kadang rukun. Kadang cekcok. Seperti anjing dan kucing.

Severus selalu punya cara untuk membuat Hermione kesal, dan sebaliknya, entah ada apa di dalam diri Hermione yang selalu bisa membuat Severus mencercanya. Para murid dan guru di Hogwarts sudah maklum dengan tingkah mereka berdua. Bahkan Hermione pernah mendengar celetukan salah satu murid kelahiran Muggle yang menjuluki mereka sebagai pasangan Tom dan Jerry-nya Hogwarts.

Setahun belakangan hubungan Severus dan Hermione bisa dibilang sedikit membaik. Mereka tidak bertengkar sesering biasanya. Severus malah berbaik hati mendampingi Hermione belajar Ramuan di laboratoriumnya setiap akhir pekan. Selain meneliti bersama, Severus juga membimbing Hermione seperti layaknya seorang mentor yang baik. Setiap jam makan bersama di Aula Besar, Hermione tak ragu duduk di samping Severus. Begitu juga saat acara rapat guru, Severus akan menyediakan satu kursi untuk Hermione di samping kursinya.

Hermione menghela nafas panjang. Ada sebuah keterikatan tak biasa yang tumbuh di hatinya. Ia merasa nyaman berada di dekat Severus, meski mereka lebih sering berdebat panas ketimbang ngobrol secara damai. Ia juga tak pernah bosan memperhatikan gerak-gerik Severus yang mantap dan penuh perhitungan bahkan untuk hal kecil, seperti caranya melangkah atau mengangkat salah satu alis. Ketika Severus lebih muram dari biasanya, Hermione tak segan berusaha menghibur. Meski Severus akan menggerutu dan menuduhnya ikut campur, namun pada akhirnya pria itu mau terbuka sedikit-sedikit.

Mungkin akan aneh jika Hermione mengakuinya, namun… ia sayang Severus. Sama seperti rasa sayangnya kepada Harry dan Ron, atau mungkin sedikit lebih. Namun Hermione tidak berani mengharap macam-macam.

Setelah putus dari Ron lima tahun lalu, Hermione belum berani menjalin hubungan lagi dengan pria lain. Ia takut tersakiti. Takut menghadapi kenyataan kalau dirinya tidak bisa menjadi wanita yang sempurna, karena bagaimanapun juga, setiap pria pasti mengharapkan wanita sempurna.

ooo000ooo

Beberapa hari sesudah kejadian tak terduga di Kamar Mandi Prefek, Severus mendapati perubahan dalam diri Hermione. Ada rona merah jambu yang selalu menghiasi pipi wanita cantik itu ketika mereka berdua saling bertatapan tanpa sengaja.

Meskipun merasa puas dengan respon ini, Severus tidak menyukai respon selanjutnya. Setelah tersipu malu, biasanya Hermione akan menghindarinya. Wanita berambut keriting tebal itu tidak mau lagi duduk bersebelahan dengan Severus saat jam makan bersama atau rapat guru. Wanita itu juga tidak mau berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama dengannya. Hermione akan buru-buru pergi setiap kali Severus datang, beralasan ini-itu jika ada yang menanyakan kemana. Dan yang lebih menjengkelkan bagi Severus, Hermione tidak pernah lagi datang ke laboratorium Ramuan.

Hal ini mengusik kenyamanan Severus. Dia tidak ingin Hermione menjauhinya. Dia ingin Hermione datang kepadanya.

Seperti yang terjadi sekarang ini, ketika tanpa sengaja mereka bertemu di sebuah koridor gelap di lantai tujuh. Penampilan Hermione masih sama seperti biasa, tampak lelah dan membawa tumpukan buku yang didekapnya di depan dada. Rambutnya yang keriting lebat ditata membentuk sanggul yang anggun. Jubah mengajarnya agak kedodoran dan menyamarkan wujud feminimnya. Sebuah kacamata baca bertengger di hidungnya yang mungil.

Kebanyakan pria yang melihat penampilan Hermione akan langsung mencapnya sebagai kutu buku ketinggalan jaman. Memang Hermione bukan tipe wanita yang mampu seketika menarik perhatian pria manapun. Satu hal yang sangat disyukuri Severus, karena ini membuktikan kalau ia bukan pria kebanyakan. Baginya Hermione punya banyak daya tarik tersendiri. Keberaniannya, kecerdasannya, dan gairahnya. Wanita itu punya kecantikan dari dalam.

"Selamat malam, Profesor," sapa Severus kalem.

Mendadak Hermione mematung. Kedua mata coklatnya melebar, kemudian menyorotinya dari bawah ke atas, seolah ia sedang memindai tubuh Severus dengan sinar X. Tak lama kemudian semburat merah jambu menghiasi kedua pipinya. Severus bisa melihat kalau saat ini sekujur tubuh Hermione sedang gemetar.

"Sev—Severus…"

"Syukurlah kau masih belum lupa namaku, mengingat betapa seringnya kau menghindariku, Hermione," sindir Severus, menyeringai kecil. Melihat ekspresi Hermione masih tertegun dengan wajah merona, Severus berubah serius. "Apa aku sudah melakukan kesalahan?"

Hermione menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab, "Tidak. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa. Kau hanya… aku hanya… "

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau harus ada di kamar mandi Prefek malam itu?"

Salah satu alis Severus terangkat, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Mendadak muncul dorongan untuk menggoda wanita cantik di hadapannya ini.

"Kenapa aku di kamar mandi? Untuk mandi, tentu saja. Sesuai dengan namanya. Kamar mandi dipakai untuk mandi. Kamar tidur untuk tidur. Mana mungkin aku tidur di kamar mandi. Yang mana yang tidak kau mengerti?"

Wajah Hermione semakin merah padam mendengar sindiran Severus. "Maksudku kenapa kau harus… kau harus…"

"Telanjang?" usul Severus, nadanya bosan. "Sejak lahir aku belum pernah mandi dengan mengenakan busana lengkap. Sepertinya semua orang juga begitu. Bahkan bayi saja mandi dengan telanjang bulat. Tidak ada undang-undang yang melarang orang mandi dengan telanjang…"

"Cukup! Aku sudah paham apa maksudmu, Severus!" tukas Hermione tak sabaran. "Yang menggangguku hanyalah reaksimu begitu melihatku. Kau sama sekali tidak menunjukkan reaksi orang beradab!"

Ucapan Hermione membuat Severus mendengus geli.

"Lalu kau ingin aku bereaksi bagaimana? Mengeluarkan jeritan melengking seperti wanita? Atau malah menendangmu keluar dari kamar mandi?" Severus memincingkan kedua matanya. "Aku sudah bersikap setenang mungkin dalam situasi tak terduga, tapi malah dituduh yang bukan-bukan. Kalau kau lupa, aku masih sempat menutupi auratku."

"Tapi kau tidak melakukannya dengan cepat. Seolah kau ingin pamer tubuh kepadaku!" tuduh Hermione ngotot.

Kali ini kedua alis Severus terangkat. Heran. "Anehnya, aku bingung membedakan siapa yang jadi korban dalam kasus ini. Aku atau kau? Karena jelas-jelas aku yang dirugikan. Pertama, kau mengganggu acara mandiku. Kedua, kau memanfaatkan situasi untuk keuntunganmu dengan melihatku tanpa busana. Ketiga, kemudian justru aku yang kau tuduh mesum."

Hermione menghentakkan kedua kakinya. Menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya saking gemasnya, ia menggeram, "Menurutmu aku beruntung bisa melihat kau telanjang hanya dalam waktu dua menit? Dasar kau…. kelelawar cabul!"

"Kau bahkan menghitung berapa lama aku berdiri telanjang? _God_, Hermione…."

"Ya! Tidak! Ma—maksudku tidak!" bantah Hermione cepat, gelagapan.

Severus terdiam. Kedua matanya meneliti wanita di hadapannya dari atas ke bawah. Mencermati perubahan ekspresi yang terjadi terhadap Hermione. Mata coklat indah itu bersinar dan melebar. Hidung mungilnya kembang-kempis. Bibir ranumnya merekah dan mendesah. Kedua pipinya merona semerah stroberi matang. Sekujur tubuh Hermione bergetar pelan seperti menggigil. Severus belum pernah melihat ada wanita yang secantik ini ketika sedang malu campur marah.

Menyadari siasatnya berhasil, Severus merendahkan nada suaranya hingga berupa bisikan menggoda, "Apa salahnya kalau kau mengakuinya, Hermione? Aku tahu kau menikmati pemandangan yang kusuguhkan di malam itu."

"Ka—kau… beraninya…" Hermione tak sanggup berkata-kata. Kedua kakinya tak bisa diajak kompromi saat Severus berjalan mendekat, hingga akhirnya ia terjepit di antara dinding dan tubuh kokoh Severus. "A—aku sama sekali tidak menikmatinya."

"Salah besar kalau kau mengira bisa membohongi seorang Legilimens. Aku bisa saja masuk ke dalam alam pikiranmu dan menarik kembali kenangan kita di malam itu. Lalu memutarnya secara lambat untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresi tersipumu." Severus berbisik lirih di telinga kanan Hermione, memaksa wanita itu bersandar ke dinding karena tubuhnya lemas dan bulu romanya berdiri tegak. "Atau lebih seru lagi jika aku menarik semua lamunan panasmu selama beberapa hari terakhir ini. Aku suka imajinasi nakalmu, Hermione. Membuatku ingin mewujudkannya denganmu saat kita berduaan saja."

Wajah merah merona Hermione mendadak berubah pucat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. "Jadi kau sudah tahu? Diam-diam kau mengintip apa yang ada dalam pikiranku selama beberapa hari ini?" Terdorong rasa marah, kedua tangan Hermione bertubi-tubi memukul dada Severus yang nyaris sekeras batu gunung. "Kau berengsek!"

Mengutuk pelan, Severus berhasil menangkap kedua tangan Hermione dan berusaha meredam kemarahan wanita itu. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengintip. Well, tidak sengaja, lebih tepatnya. Kau tidak mahir menutupi apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Hermione. Setiap kali kita bertatapan mata, secara otomatis muncul bayangan adegan panas di kepalamu yang sialnya tak bisa kutolak. Legilimens manapun tidak perlu susah payah untuk bisa melihatnya."

Hermione masih saja meronta saat Severus menindihnya semakin rapat ke dinding. Severus membentangkan kedua tangan wanita itu di atas kepalanya sambil menahannya agar tidak bisa bergerak. Posisi yang memberi Severus lebih banyak keuntungan, sesuai dengan sifat alaminya yang suka mendominasi.

"Aku paham kalau ada ketertarikan di antara kita berdua. Sebagai lawan jenis, itu hal yang normal, Hermione. Lagipula aku sudah bosan bermain kucing dan tikus denganmu. Tiga tahun sudah terlalu lama bagiku. Kita saling tertarik dan sudah tahu baik-buruk satu sama lain. Kenapa kau tidak mau mengakuinya?"

Hermione menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, kedua matanya mendadak berkaca-kaca. Severus tidak ingin menginvasi kepala wanita itu, tak ingin membuat Hermione berubah membencinya—atau semakin benci jika saat ini wanita itu sudah terlanjur benci kepadanya.

"Tidak semudah itu, Severus…" bisik Hermione lirih.

"Bagiku mudah saja," balas Severus, dan tanpa ragu memagut bibir ranum wanita yang diam-diam sudah membuat dunianya seakan jungkir-balik dalam tiga tahun terakhir.

ooo000ooo

Hermione seakan terbang ke awan. Kedua kakinya serasa tak lagi berpijak di daratan, melainkan melayang. Gejolak panas yang tadinya bergolak di dalam tubuhnya kini melejit tinggi hingga ke ubun-ubun. Sensasi aneh tapi menyenangkan ini semakin bertambah ketika Severus memperdalam ciumannya. Bibir tipis itu mereguk, menjajah, mengeksplorasi, dan menuntut. Dengan lidahnya yang menari lihai, Severus berhasil membuat Hermione lupa diri. Lupa waktu. Lupa segalanya. Seolah dunia di sekeliling mereka lenyap dan hanya menyisakan mereka berdua beserta semua kenikmatan yang sedang menyelubungi mereka.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berciuman, Hermione tak bisa memperkirakan. Namun saat Severus memisahkan bibirnya, ia merasakan ada yang ikut hilang dari dirinya. Seolah sesuatu direbut tanpa sadar oleh Severus melalui ciuman panasnya. Hermione menarik nafas pendek, terdengar lebih mirip desahan puas.

"A—aku belum pernah… belum pernah merasakan seperti ini," bisik Hermione bingung. Saat masih berpacaran dengan Ron, mereka sering berciuman. Tapi ciuman Ron terasa seperti sekedar menempelkan dua bibir dan saling sedot, sama sekali tidak ada sensasi menyenangkan yang membuat tubuh Hermione terbakar. Seperti ciumannya dengan Severus.

Hermione mendongak dan mencermati ekspresi tertegun Severus. Ia melihat sepasang mata hitam itu balas menatapnya. Sorot yang terpancar di mata tajam itu menyiratkan ketidakpastian. Kaget, tertegun, dan bingung.

Hermione masih ingin berlama-lama berada dalam dekapan Severus, berciuman sekali lagi, dan berbagi hawa panas dengan pria itu, namun logikanya menyadarkannya. Ia pernah membuat Ron kecewa dan meninggalkannya, ia tidak ingin kejadian yang sama terulang kembali.

Dengan berat hati, Hermione menebalkan tekadnya sebelum mendorong tubuh Severus menjauh. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, ia pun berlari secepat kedua kakinya bisa membawanya pergi.

ooo000ooo

Severus merutuk pelan begitu menyadari Hermione bisa meloloskan diri dari dekapannya. Kalau saja ia tidak terlena karena efek ciuman mereka berdua tadi, ia pasti bisa menahan wanita itu. Namun Severus memutuskan untuk tidak mengejarnya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia pun sama terkejutnya dengan Hermione, tidak menyangka kalau ciuman mereka punya pengaruh yang begitu dahsyat. Satu hal yang membuat Severus sempat tertegun bingung, ia baru saja menyadari kalau ia sangat menginginkan Hermione. Lebih dari wanita lain. Lebih dari Lily Evans.

Selama ini Severus selalu berpikir kalau ia hanya bisa mencintai satu wanita. Cintanya pada Lily rasanya sudah cukup membuatnya puas seumur hidup. Meski Lily tidak pernah menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar sahabat, Severus yakin Lily menyayanginya dengan caranya sendiri. Setiap kebersamaan mereka selalu terasa menghangatkan hatinya. Sentuhan dan ciuman Lily di pipinya mampu membuat Severus cukup senang. Kehilangan Lily baginya seperti kehilangan separuh nyawa.

Namun apa yang dirasakannya terhadap Lily, apapun itu, tak bisa dibandingkan dengan apa yang baru saja dirasakannya terhadap Hermione. Kebersamaan mereka, meski lebih banyak diwarnai adu mulut dan saling sindir, mampu membuat gairah Severus terbakar. Sifat galak dan keras kepala Hermione yang hanya bisa disaingi singa betina menggoda Severus untuk menjinakkannya. Sentuhan dan ciuman pertama mereka tadi membangkitkan sensasi aneh yang sudah lama sekali tidak dirasakan Severus sejak kematian Lily. Hanya bedanya, sensasi itu bangkit dengan kekuatan berlipat-lipat lebih dahsyat. Kehilangan Hermione dalam dekapannya membuatnya hampa, seolah nyawanya keluar dan meninggalkan selongsong kosong.

Severus menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Ini tidak seperti dirinya. Ini di luar karakternya. Semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Hermione Granger selalu bisa membuatnya lepas kendali, dan Severus benci jika hal itu terjadi. Ada yang mengatakan kalau jatuh cinta bisa membuat seseorang berubah menjadi orang lain. Tapi ia tidak jatuh cinta pada Hermione, kan?

"Sial!" Severus mengumpat keras begitu menyadari apa jawabannya. Sepertinya ia memang sedang jatuh cinta.

ooo000ooo

Seminggu sudah berlalu, namun Hermione masih belum bisa menyingkirkan perasaan tidak nyaman yang menderanya. Ia masih berusaha menghindari Severus, dan kini tampaknya Severus pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Pria itu semakin jarang ditemui, tak muncul saat jam makan bersama di Aula Besar dan sepertinya hanya keluar dari dalam bilik pribadinya ketika ia harus mengajar. Paham betul kelihaian Severus dalam menghindar, pria itu pastinya mengambil rute tersembunyi karena mereka sama sekali tak pernah lagi berpapasan dalam satu jalan. Bagaimanapun, kastil Hogwarts punya banyak pilihan jalur, dan tampaknya Severus memanfaatkannya dengan baik.

Terasa seperti ada yang hilang, begitulah yang terjadi dalam diri Hermione. Bisa dibilang ia merindukan saat-saat yang dilaluinya bersama Severus Snape. Saat di mana ia merasa gemas, geram, dan kagum secara bersamaan gara-gara tingkah menyebalkan pria itu. Ia rindu adu mulut mereka tentang banyak hal, mulai dari yang remeh sampai dengan yang rumit. Ia rindu saat di mana Severus berhasil menggiringnya untuk menyerah (di saat bersamaan Hermione juga ingin menghapus ekspresi angkuh di wajah Severus dengan mencakarnya).

Well, Severus Snape adalah enigma. Mustahil ada seseorang yang mampu membuat dirinya dibenci sekaligus dirindukan seperti itu.

Sejauh ini Hermione cukup berhasil menutupi kegalauan di hatinya. Menenggelamkan diri ke dalam buku-buku rumit, melakukan riset Transfigurasi dan Mantra, dan segala macam. Hingga suatu malam ketika ia sedang menjalankan tugas patrolinya dan tanpa sengaja melewati kamar mandi Prefek—tempat insiden memalukan itu terjadi.

Kenangan Hermione seketika itu bangkit—tentang Severus, tubuh indah tegapnya yang indah, dan ekspresi angkuhnya ketika sadar ia sedang dipergoki. Didorong oleh rasa penasaran, Hermione melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi Prefek itu. Kali ini ia sangat berhati-hati dan berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara. Ia tak mau mengambil resiko seandainya kejadian memalukan itu terjadi kembali.

Kondisi yang gelap memaksa Hermione mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan membisikkan mantra lumos. Dengan dibantu penerangan dari ujung tongkatnya, Hermione mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Hermione memeriksa sekeliling kamar mandi, ruang ganti, dan kolam mandi. Tidak ada seorang pun di dalam sana. Tidak ada Severus.

Menarik nafas panjang, Hermione berdiri di tepi kolam. Dalam hatinya ia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia harapkan. Ada perasaan lega, tapi juga ada perasaan kecewa. Mungkinkah ketidakhadiran Severus selama beberapa waktu terakhir ini membuatnya jadi putus asa dan berimajinasi? Karena entah mengapa Hermione berpikir ia bisa menemukan Severus di sini.

Tatapan Hermione kembali jatuh ke kolam mandi yang terisi separuhnya. Permukaan air yang tenang dan kelam seperti mengundangnya untuk bergabung. Hmm, kenapa tidak? Toh tak ada seorangpun di sini.

Setelah memutar keran air dan membiarkan air wangi beraroma Citrus mengalir ke dalam kolam mandi, Hermione mulai melepaskan bajunya satu persatu. Dimulai dari jubahnya yang sengaja dibuat agak kedodoran, lalu kemeja putih lengan panjangnya, rok hitamnya yang sepanjang tumit kaki, dan terakhir baju dalaman. Di saat yang sama, ketinggian air di dalam kolam mandi sudah pas, dengan dipenuhi gelembung besar-besar berwarna kuning lemon. Wangi jeruk segar semerbak menguar ke seisi ruangan.

Telanjang bulat, Hermione memasuki kolam mandi. Air yang hangat dan wangi menyentuh kulitnya yang halus, menenangkan syaraf-syarafnya yang tegang. Sekujur tubuh Hermione diselimuti kehangatan. Gairahnya mendadak bangkit. Tanpa pikir panjang, Hermione berenang dan menyelam dengan semangat.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, wanita berambut coklat itu diam berendam di tepian kolam. Sekedar menikmati keheningan dan ketentraman yang tersaji. Ia merasa begitu bebas dan bersemangat, sesuatu yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan. Semua beban yang menyesakkan dada, memenuhi alam pikiran, dan memberatkan raganya seolah memudar. Rasanya seperti terlahir kembali.

Aneh memang. Sedari dulu Hermione merasa ia tak pernah bisa diam. Otaknya selalu menuntut untuk terus diajak berpikir dan tubuhnya pun mengikuti irama kerja otaknya. Hermione Granger tidak suka menganggur. Ia akan bosan setengah mati jika dipaksa diam tak mengerjakan apa-apa. Ada banyak hal yang ingin ia lakukan di dunia ini selama ia masih bernafas. Seperti mewujudkan perdamaian dunia, misalnya. Atau mencegah pemanasan global. Namun untuk saat ini semua hal tidak terasa begitu penting. Yang diinginkannya sekarang hanyalah diam dan merenung.

Dikelilingi kegelapan dan keheningan, Hermione meresapi suasana hatinya yang berkecamuk akhir-akhir ini. Kecamuk yang diakibatkan oleh seorang pria serba misterius bernama Severus Snape.

Ia menarik nafas panjang, dan tersentak saat merasakan ada gelombang pelan yang menyapu tubuhnya. Jantung Hermione mulai berdegup kencang saat menyadari ada pergerakan yang datang menghampiri tempatnya berendam. Sepertinya ia tidak sendirian di sini.

"Siapa di sana?" tanya Hermione, berusaha tidak terkesan gentar meski suaranya bergetar. Tak ada jawaban. Permukaan air kembali tenang.

Dalam keadaan tanpa busana begini, Hermione merasa rapuh dan mudah diserang. Siapapun yang bermaksud jahat kepada dirinya sudah pasti bisa memanfaatkan situasi ini. Memanfaatkannya habis-habisan. Hermione bergidik.

"Aku harus keluar dari sini," gumam Hermione lirih.

Lekas-lekas ia membalikkan badan, bermaksud memanjat keluar dari tepi kolam dan menghampiri pakaiannya yang ia letakkan di bibir kolam. Tetapi wanita itu sangat terkejut saat mendapati pakaiannya raib tanpa bekas. Rupanya ada yang sengaja mencuri pakaiannya!

Geram, Hermione mencermati keadaan sekelilingnya baik-baik. Ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas di kegelapan, maka ia menajamkan indera pendengarannya, sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia meninggalkan tongkat sihirnya di dalam saku jubahnya tadi dan tak punya senjata untuk membela diri selain kedua tinjunya.

"Siapapun itu, cepat keluar! Aku tidak takut kepadamu!" teriak Hermione menantang. Well, kalaupun pengintai itu memang ingin menyerangnya dalam keadaan telanjang bulat dan tanpa tongkat, Hermione tidak akan menyerah tanpa melawan.

Samar-samar Hermione mendengar suara tawa kecil yang datang dari arah belakang. Dengan cepat ia berbalik dan berusaha meluncurkan pukulan bertubi-tubi. Namun tinju Hermione dapat ditangkap dengan mudah oleh sepasang tangan kokoh, yang langsung mencengkramnya dan menariknya mendekat.

"Lepaskan aku, berengsek!" Hermione masih meronta, menendang-nendang sembarangan. Ia langsung terdiam begitu mengenali siapa pemilik mata hitam kelam yang menatapnya dengan sorot tajam dan memesona. "Sev-Severus?"

"Hermione?" Salah satu sudut bibir Severus terangkat, setengah menyeringai. "Kebetulan yang menyenangkan kita bisa bertemu di sini lagi, ya?"

Kedua mata tajam itu turun menyatroni pundak, dada, dan perut Hermione yang terbuka. Bibir tipis seksinya kini mengguratkan seulas senyum langka. Senyum geli atau senyum senang, entahlah. Hermione tidak mau tahu. Yang jelas ia sama sekali tidak menganggap pertemuan mereka kali ini bukanlah sebuah kebetulan.

Tiba-tiba Hermione kembali sadar kalau dirinya dalam keadaan tanpa busana. Rona merah muda pun muncul menghiasi mulai dari kedua pipinya sampai ke seluruh tubuh. Dan rona itu semakin bertambah merah saat menyadari kalau Severus juga dalam keadaan yang sama polosnya.

_Oh my God!_ Teriak Hermione dalam hati. Terpisah jarak beberapa senti saja dari tubuh gagah yang membuat tidurnya jadi tidak tenang, Hermione rasanya ingin pingsan. Yang lebih parah lagi, kedua lengan kokoh Severus melingkari bahunya sehingga Hermione tidak bisa bergerak. Namun Severus tidak berusaha mendekapnya, hanya menahannya agar tidak kabur.

"Lepaskan aku, Severus," pinta Hermione lirih, tak berani menatap mata tajam Severus. Ia menunduk, namun buru-buru meralat keputusannya begitu mendapati kalau tubuh bagian bawah Severus tegak menuntut perhatian. Dalam keadaan seperti ini—tanpa penutup aurat sedikit pun di hadapan lawan jenis yang juga sama kondisinya, memang begitulah reaksi biologis pria normal manapun. Malu, gugup dan salah tingkah, wajah Hermione kini semerah tomat segar.

"Melepaskanmu, Hermione?" Severus justru semakin merapatkan tubuhnya. Kedua lengannya meluncur menuruni punggung Hermione yang mulus, membelainya lembut, sebelum melingkari pinggang ramping wanita itu. Mendadak sekujur tubuh Hermione diselubungi getaran elektrik yang berasal dari gelitik di perut bagian bawahnya. "Tentu tidak, setelah kita bisa sedekat ini aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi, _my sweet_. Tidak mau ambil resiko kau menghindariku lagi seperti yang sudah-sudah."

Mau tak mau Hermione pun melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Severus. Ia dipaksa menatap wajah pria itu. Raut wajah Severus tidak lagi tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. Hermione berani mengatakan kalau ekspresi Potion Master legendaris itu tampak sedikit lembut, meski kedua matanya yang hitam terlihat berkilau dan panas karena gairah.

Severus, meski umurnya sudah kepala empat, tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda penuaan. Ia masih tampak sama seperti Severus Snape versi lima belas tahun lalu—sosok yang dikenal Hermione sebagai guru Ramuan paling galak se-Hogwarts. Sewaktu masih jadi murid Severus, Hermione mengagumi kehebatan dan kecerdasan pria itu. Namun sekarang, sebagai seorang wanita dewasa, Hermione memandang Severus sebagai seorang pria matang yang penuh daya tarik. Misterius dan garang, tapi menarik—jika kau suka tipe _Bad Boy_.

"I—ini… "Hermione terkesiap, menyadari tubuh bagian depan mereka beradu dan menempel lekat. Permukaan dada dan perut Severus yang terasa basah sekaligus hangat, membangkitkan gelenyar aneh ketika bertumbukan dengan dada dan perut Hermione. Hermione ingin Severus terus mendekapnya erat, memperlakukan tubuhnya sesukanya. "Ini pemerkosaan, namanya."

"Bukan pemerkosaan…" balas Severus kalem, bibirnya mulai bergerak naik-turun di leher Hermione dengan gerakan sensual. "…kalau korbannya mau dengan sukarela."

"Siapa bilang aku… aku…" Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya, terhanyut dalam rayuan bahasa tubuh Severus. Ia mencengkram kedua pundak tegap pria itu dan meremasnya saat lidah Severus ikut bermain-main di area lehernya yang sensitif. Respon Hermione makin liar saat Severus menambahkan gigitan kecil-kecil dan kuluman panas di leher bagian bawah telinganya. Pria itu menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya yang besar dan bengkok dalam gerakan memutar naik-turun, sesekali menghirup aroma jeruk di leher Hermione. Desahan dan erangan lirih Hermione terdengar bersahut-sahutan, menjelma menjadi alunan musik erotis di keheningan. Nafasnya mulai terdengar berat dan memburu.

"Merlin, Severus…." Protes Hermione saat Severus menghentikan agresinya.

Ia masih ingin memasrahkan diri dan terbuai kepiawaian pria itu dalam seni bercinta. Apa yang bisa Severus lakukan dengan bibir, lidah dan hidungnya… _God_… Pria itu pantas mendapat Order of Merlin untuk bakatnya ini. Hermione tak bisa membayangkan seperti apa rasanya jika Severus menyerang daerah paling sensitifnya yang kini basah di antara kedua pangkal pahanya. Mungkin… nanti ia akan tahu sendiri jika ia pasrah membiarkan pria itu menaklukkannya, dan Hermione hampir seratus persen yakin dia akan rela memasrahkan diri.

"Sshh…" Severus mencoba menenangkan Hermione yang tampaknya masih ingin melanjutkan percumbuan mereka. Wanita itu meremas rambut Severus dan memaksanya untuk kembali bermain-main di lehernya seperti tadi. "Hermione… sshh… Hermione dengar aku. _Sweet. My sweet, please_."

Agak sulit mengendalikan diri setelah digoda sedemikian rupa secara sensual oleh Severus, tapi akhirnya Hermione bisa meredam api yang membakar tubuhnya dari ujung rambut sampai ke ujung kaki untuk mendengarkan apa yang ingin dikatakan Severus kepadanya. Meski begitu, tubuh Hermione masih sedikit gemetaran karena gairah yang menggelora.

"Saat ini tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan bagiku ketimbang bercinta denganmu, tapi aku ingin kau jujur kepada dirimu sendiri, Hermione. Membayangkan jika kau tersadar keesokan hari dan menganggap ini sebagai suatu kesalahan, aku…" Severus menggelengkan kepala, kedua mata kelamnya tak lagi bersinar.

Kening Hermione berkerut, sebelum teringat bahwa bagaimanapun juga Severus adalah seorang Slytherin sejati yang punya harga diri tinggi. Lebih dari itu, Severus pernah dilukai perasaannya oleh seorang wanita—Lily Evans. Tentu saja ia akan hancur jika sekali lagi mengalami penolakan dari wanita yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"Aku ingin kau mengatakan kalau… kalau kau menginginkan ini terjadi, sama sepertiku. Karena kalau tidak, maka aku akan melepaskanmu, Hermione. Lalu aku akan keluar dari sini dan tidak akan pernah berusaha mendekatimu lagi untuk seterusnya," lanjut Severus, suaranya agak parau, seolah baru saja memaksakan sesuatu yang pahit keluar dari kerongkongannya. "Untuk selamanya."

"Severus," ucap Hermione, agak mendesah. Kepalanya mulai berat, perkataan manis dan mengharukan dari bibir Severus membuat Hermione merasakan dorongan menggebu merasukinya. Dimulai dari hatinya, sampai ke seluruh inti selnya. Hermione kesulitan menafsirkan makna dorongan itu. Yang jelas bukan rasa iba. Lebih seperti rasa sayang. Cinta.

"Merlin, Severus… aku menginginkan ini. Aku menginginkanmu. Saat ini aku menginginkanmu melebihi apapun yang ada di dunia ini," ujar Hermione setengah berbisik. Kedua telapak tangannya menelusuri punggung kokoh Severus, menjamah dan membelai, sebelum meluncur turun semakin ke bawah untuk menawarkan perlakuan yang sama di kedua buah pantat pria itu. "Aku menginginkanmu, Severus… Lakukan apa yang kau mau padaku. Apa saja."

Severus hanya bisa mendesis lirih saat salah satu tangan Hermione merogoh organ kebanggaannya sebagai pria tulen. Meski sentuhan Hermione terkesan canggung dan agak serampangan, Severus tak mau wanita itu menghentikan permainannya. Saat ini mungkin Hermione masih belum piawai menggoda, tapi dengan sedikit praktek (di mana Severus bersedia menjadi objek praktek sekaligus pelatihnya) Hermione pasti akan menguasainya dengan cepat.

"Baiklah. Sesuai dengan permintaanmu, _Sweetheart_…"

Tiba-tiba saja Hermione mendapati dirinya terjepit di antara dinding kolam mandi dan tubuh tegap Severus. Suara kecipak air mengiringi permainan asmara yang dilakukan pasangan yang sedang dibakar api gairah itu.

"Oh _Gods_… Severus.." erang Hermione, menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya saat Severus mulai memasukinya. Pria itu sempat berhenti sejenak begitu merasakan tubuh mereka sudah benar-benar bersatu, dan sambil menunggu Hermione beradaptasi dengan kondisi ini, Severus kembali melancarkan ciuman-ciuman panas. Mulai dari leher, bahu, dada, dan bagian-bagian yang bisa dicapainya. Ia menikmati geliat dan erangan Hermione. Terdengar merdu melebihi semua lagu cinta yang pernah didengarnya.

"Pleaseee…" Hermione tak bisa lagi menahan gairahnya yang mulai susah dibendung. Ia ingin Severus segera bergerak. Cepat dan keras.

"Yes, _Sweet_. Yes."

Severus memulai ritme permainan mereka dengan hentakan lembut, membuat Hermione mendesah lirih. Sebelum akhirnya ia semakin keras dan kuat, hingga membuat Hermione beberapa kali terkesiap. Kedua tangan Hermione meremas, kadang mencakar punggung Severus yang berotot. Bibirnya berusaha menaklukkan bibir tipis pria itu.

Tubuh Hermione yang mungil, lembut dan empuk, terlihat sangat kontras jika dibandingkan dengan tubuh Severus yang tinggi, langsing, dan tegap. Namun keduanya tidak mengalami kesulitan ketika harus berpadu membawakan sebuah kolaborasi cinta. Menghasilkan sebuah harmonisasi mesra, panas, dan bergairah.

Hermione mendesah nikmat saat Severus memenuhinya dengan lembut, dan memejamkan matanya sewaktu pria itu menggoyangkan pinggulnya, berputar dan maju-mundur. Mula-mula pergerakannya pelan dan terkontrol, namun makin lama makin cepat dan kuat.

"Buka matamu, Hermione. Aku ingin melihat matamu saat kau… kau sampai di puncak…" ucap Severus, tersengal-sengal. Rongga dadanya seolah penuh sesak dan nyaris meledak saat melihat sinar yang ada di sepasang mata coklat Hermione. Lembut dan penuh kasih. Membuat Severus berani mengharap kalau apa yang sedang mereka lakukan ini bukanlah sekedar hubungan fisik belaka.

"Severus… aku mencintaimu… " bisik Hermione lembut di telinga Severus, sebelum menjilat dan menggigit daun telinga pria itu. "Antarkan aku sampai ke puncak, _please_. Aku hampir sampai…"

Perkataan Hermione ini membuat Severus serasa membumbung tinggi ke angkasa. Belum pernah ada wanita yang mengatakan cinta kepadanya, bahkan juga Lily. Di saat yang bersamaan, dorongan gairah yang berkobar menyebabkan kedua kaki Severus gemetar. Seakan-akan ia bisa meledak kapan saja.

Satu-dua hentakan, dan mereka berdua mencapai klimaks pada saat yang bersamaan. Dahsyat dan menggetarkan, sampai-sampai keduanya tak punya tenaga lagi untuk terus berdiri di dasar kolam. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, Severus beranjak dari dalam kolam mandi dan membawa serta wanita yang ada di pelukannya.

Ooo000ooo

Entah sudah berapa lama Hermione tertidur saat ia mendapati dirinya sedang berada di sebuah kamar tidur. Di atas sebuah ranjang lebih tepatnya, dengan Severus tertidur pulas sambil memeluk tubuhnya.

Dengan hati-hati, Hermione memutar tubuhnya. Ia ingin mencermati wajah Severus yang sedang tertidur. Ekspresi pria itu terlihat sangat damai. Tidak ada lagi garis-garis di dahinya ataupun di sudut bibirnya, yang biasa muncul sewaktu pria itu sedang meracik ramuan dengan konsentrasi penuh. Bibir tipis Severus terbuka sedikit dan ada suara dengkur pelan, pertanda ia memang tidur nyenyak.

Tersenyum tipis, Hermione meringkuk semakin rapat di dada bidang Severus. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher pria itu dan mengecup lembut dadanya di bagian jantung. Well, Hermione tidak mengira kalau malam ini akan berakhir seperti ini. Malam yang panas dan penuh gairah. Sama sekali beda dengan apa yang dialaminya bersama Ron.

Tiba-tiba Hermione merasakan sesuatu yang keras menyodok perut bagian bawahnya, kemudian sadar kalau Severus sudah terbangun sepenuhnya.

"Hai…" sapa Hermione malu-malu, kedua pipinya merona merah. "Severus, kau luar biasa."

Severus membalas pujian ini hanya dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Dan kau juga mengagumkan. Sangat responsif. Andai aku tahu kau sehebat ini, dari dulu aku sudah membawamu ke ranjangku." Severus mendaratkan ciuman ringan di dahi Hermione. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, _my sweet_."

"Tentang Ron."

"Ron?"

Hermione menggigit bibirnya. Takut sudah membuat sebuah blunder. Bagaimanapun, tidak seharusnya ia menyebut nama mantan pacarnya itu sementara ia sedang tidur bersama pria lain. "Yeah. Severus, kau berbeda dari Ron."

Severus mendengus. " Terima kasih pujiannya."

"Tidak. Sungguh. Maksudku, Ron tidak pernah membuatku merasa begitu istimewa seperti yang baru saja kau lakukan malam ini. Selama berpacaran, kami hanya melakukannya satu kali, dan hasilnya sangat mengecewakan. Well, dan juga menyakitkan secara fisik bagiku," jelas Hermione, nadanya sendu. "Itu membuatku ragu untuk melakukannya lagi sampai akhirnya Ron memutuskanku."

"Hermione, dari yang sudah aku buktikan sendiri malam ini, kesalahan bukan ada padamu. Tetapi pada Mr Weasley. Kurasa dia bukan partner cocok yang bisa memahamimu. Bahkan kurasa dia tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan kepadamu." Severus memutar tubuhnya, mengubah posisi tidur mereka dan menindih Hermione di bawah tubuhnya. "Faktanya, kau adalah wanita yang paling luar biasa yang pernah kutemui. Di dalam dan di luar ranjang."

Kedua mata Hermione mencermati wajah Severus lekat-lekat, mencari kebohongan yang mungkin tersirat di sana.

"Gairahmu, rasa sayangmu, dan kelembutanmu… Aku ingin kita meneruskan hubungan ini, Hermione, dan aku berjanji akan selalu berusaha membahagiakanmu sampai saat kau sudah bosan denganku."

"Tidak, Severus." Hermione menggeleng. Matanya berkaca-kaca, tersentuh dengan ucapan manis Severus.

"Tidak?" Tampak jelas sorot terluka di sepasang mata hitam Severus. "Kau tidak mau berhubungan denganku lagi?"

Hermione tertawa kecil. "Tidak, aku tidak akan bosan denganmu, Severus. Sudah lama aku menginginkanmu. Bahkan sekarang pun aku menginginkanmu lagi. Itupun kalau kau masih belum loyo."

Sudut bibir Severus membentuk sebuah seringai. Rongga dadanya dipenuhi kebahagiaan, hingga membuatnya kesusahan bernafas. Hermione—wanita cantik yang didambakannya—bersedia menjadi kekasihnya. Terasa seperti mimpi yang tak pernah ia bayangkan bisa terwujud.

"Kau menginginkanku lagi_, my sweet_?" goda Severus, melebarkan kedua paha Hermione dan bersiap mengulangi permainan asmara mereka. "Maka kau akan mendapatkanku. Seutuhnya."

Desah lirih lolos dari bibir ranum Hermione saat sekali lagi Severus menyatukan tubuh mereka menjadi sebuah kesatuan, dan berhasil membuat wanita itu terjaga sepanjang malam. Seperti yang ia janjikan, Severus selalu berusaha membuat Hermione bahagia hari ini, seminggu kemudian, setahun dan bertahun-tahun kemudian setelah keduanya menikah. Tak bisa dibayangkan semua ini berawal dari sebuah insiden kecil di kamar mandi prefek.

**FINITE INCANTATEM**

NB : dua fic selesai dalam satu hari? Kurang baik apa saya coba? Mohon reviewnya ya! ^0^


End file.
